jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Belphegor
Alice Belphegor(アリス・ベルフェゴール; Arisu・Berufegōru), formerly known as Alice Ziminiar(アリス・ジミニアール; Arisu・jiminiāru), is one of the current Neo-Great Satans in Highschool DxD: Black, taking the position of the general manager of the Rating Games. She is the half-sister of fellow satan Maverick Asmodeus and the aunt of Irene Dantalion. She's one of few surviving devils that fought during the Great Apocalypse, making her a living legend and a hero among her peers. After Roygun Belphegor's retirement, she became the new Rating Game champion and general manager of such. Appearance Alice is described by Zenjirou as a tall, beautiful young-looking woman of pink-colored hair, tied into two long tails, slender body frame and sweet, calm yet uneasy voice. Personality Alice, despite being one of the youngest Demon Lords and child-like appearance, is possibly one of the most mature of them, as she always tries to break the tension between her comrades and maintain a professional façade for others, as she's the one who introduces the others(Kabel, Merienda and Drambuie) while Marcenas Lucifer and Marye Beelzebub were bickering at each other. She has a non-nonsensical personality, to the point of emotional blandness, but does have some sense of mischiveous, as she likes to throw her boyfriend Kabel Leviathan at others, and has a morbid sense of humor, always joking in modifying other's mind with her powers in order to prank them. Alice doesn't show, but she also has some inferiority complex for being one of the youngest demon Lords and for not being married yet, yet is dreaded by the thought of having a relationship. History Alice was born somewhen during the events of the Great Apocalypse, the daughter of the head of Dantalion clan and a lady of the Ziminiar clan, making her the half-sister of the future neo-satan Maverick Dantalion. Growing up, Alice had shown immense potential due to her abnormal demonic power and complete mastery over the Ziminiar's signature ability. After the great Apocalypse, Alice earned the title of the Champion of the Rating Games after Roygun's retirement, inheriting from her the newest title of Belphegor, the Devil Lord that manages the Rating Games, also receiving from the now Seven Demon Lords her own set of Evil Pieces which boosts the power of her already pieces by tenfold as well as enact Castling as a single move, known as Marseil Pieces. A few years before the fanfic's start, she became the manager of Yggdra Merriweather and started to date Kabel Leviathan. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power -''' Being considered the current Champion of the Rating Games after Roygun Belphegor's retirement and inheriting from her the title of the Rating Games Manager Neo-Satan Position, Alice is ridiculously powerful, having a level of strength on pair with the rest of the Neo-Demon Lords. 'Keen Intellect -' Phantasmagoria '''Phantasmagoria(ファンタズマゴリア; Fantazumagoria) is the Ziminar's signature ability. In the shape of a ghastly lantern, Alice is able to summon and manipulate beasts and creatures, that according to Maverick and Marye, should not exist comparable to Gasper Vladi's twisted beasts, such as snakes with centipede legs, chimera knights, trees made of snake skin and other creatures. However, such ability to does use up most of Alice's power and stamina, as she rather use it as a Last Resort, and for such, she can't be present in conferences with other factions. Flight -''' Being a devil, Alice can use her bat-like wings to fly. Trivia * Image and appearance based on Rider/Medb from the game '''Fate/Grand order. * By 30-years old, Alice is the second youngest member of the current Satans, only behind Kabel, and the third women in it. * All of her family members are named after characters of children's books. In her case, she's named after the main character of Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland". Her family's ability is also named after another of Carroll's stories, Phantasmagoria. * Being the Demon Lord of Belphegor, Alice's sin is Sloth and her pride is 'complete satisfaction', despite the pride being very Lust-like. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Satans (Black)